The Patriot Gun
The Patriot was a carbine made specially for The Boss, who used it during the Cold War. After she was succeded, The Boss gave the Patriot to her successor, Big Boss. InformationEdit The Patriot is a modified version of a Colt XM-16E1, with a shortened barrel and the stock removed. It was designed in order to create a carbine that combined the feel and quick handling of a handgun with the force of a rifle. The relatively light weight meant that the Patriot had a strong recoil, and was notoriously difficult to aim. The fact that The Boss used it one-handed was a testament to her skill. It used 5.56 x 45mm ammunition and was fitted with a hundred-round drum magazine, with the internal feed mechanism shaped like an infinity symbol (∞). The blast of the muzzle was said to resemble the sound of a threatened rattlesnake, and that no one who heard the sound would live to tell the tale. The bullets didn't leave the gun straight; they flip and twist upon leaving the gun. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130117022402/metalgear/images/2/29/Boss2.jpgNaked Snake reluctantly prepares to fire the gun at its former owner.Added by Jim LoganNaked Snake was given the Patriot after defeating The Boss at Rokovoj Bereg, where he used it to eliminate her. He carried it with him back to the United States, where he laid it upon The Boss's grave in respect. It was also the only one of Snake's gear to return to the United States with him, due to Ocelot throwing out his backpack when confronting Snake on the WIG. Fifty years later, after the events of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Big Boss appears before Old Snake in the same cemetery, holding the Patriot with one hand (although he did not fire it) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130118002956/metalgear/images/6/61/BigBoss2.jpgBig Boss holding the Patriot for the final time.Added by Jim Logan. Behind the scenesEdit Because of Big Boss carrying the Patriot in the ending of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, as well as the gun Big Boss used in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, upon close inspection, resembled the Patriot, it has then been speculated that Big Boss used the Patriot during Zanzibar Land. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120901010011/metalgear/images/b/b7/Patriot.jpgPatriot menu icon in Metal Gear Solid 3.Added by Weedle McHairybugShortly after Naked Snake gained the Patriot from The Boss upon defeating her, he says "A Patriot?" in reference to the gun, implying that there was more than one Patriot in existence besides the one The Boss used. On the other hand, Sigint mentioned in a radio call regarding the Patriot that it was one-of-a-kind. Design and presentationEdit The Patriot is in fact based on a rather obscure M16 variant called the M231 Firing Port Weapon, a weapon first produced in the 1980s and designed to be fitted to the hull gun ports of early Bradley IFVs. The Boss' version has a much shorter barrel (indicating it to be based on the early 11-inch barrel FPW prototype rather than the 15.7-inch final version) and uses a modern Beta C-Mag, designed in the mid '80s. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100227072113/metalgear/images/0/0e/Vlcsnap-5750483.pngThe Patriot's tumbling bullets.Added by PeanutjoepapBullets from the Patriot are seen to tumble end-over-end after exiting the barrel, probably an effect of the weapon being chambered with the more common M855 rounds, although Hideo Kojima cited in the director's commentary for the game that the tumbling effect was the result of its short barrel.[[|1]] The M231's barrel uses a different twist from the common M16 and M4 and therefore is only supposed to use the M199 round. When M855 rounds are chambered, the rounds tumble as seen in the video, which is a problem for accuracy at range, but probably negligible for close encounters. Given that the weapon's extreme firing rate and lack of stock, tumbling rounds are probably its least concern in terms of accuracy. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''Edit :"The Patriot. An assault pistol developed for The Boss. Uses 5.56mm x 45 ammunition. The feeder mechanism inside the drum magazine forms an "∞" shape. Weight: 1.5kg." :— Patriot description in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater After completing Metal Gear Solid 3, beginning a new game on the same difficulty causes the Patriot to appear in Naked Snake's backpack. Calling Sigint with the weapon equipped causes him to ask where Naked Snake got it (since The Boss is still alive and using the Patriot). Snake tells Sigint not to worry about "the details." In-game, the Patriot has infinite ammo and never needs to be reloaded, which, according to Naked Snake, was due to the shape of the internal feed mechanism (∞). The Patriot handles very similarly to the XM16E1; however, it is lighter, slightly silenced, demands less stamina, has infinite ammo, and the front sight and fire selectors have been removed. The Patriot can only be fired on full-automatic mode. While the Patriot does indeed have noticeable recoil, it is strangely lighter than the XM16E1's, the AK-47's, and even the Scorpion's. This is probably because the Beta C-Mag weighs it down. The already-light recoil can be controlled by crouching or going prone. Category:Weapons